Together
by Lina Girl
Summary: Alice, Rosalie, and Bella didn't expect to meet three handsome young men. They also didn't expect to be kidnapped. What happens when someone wants revenge with the threesome? All human, R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Together

Bella's POV

Summary- What happens when a simple night out turns to mayhem for the three girls? Will he find his revenge, or will everything come out as planned? All human. Read and Review please.

Chapter 1- Flat

"Alice, hurry up, we don't have all eternity!" I yelled at Alice, trying to get her to pick an outfit already.

"Well, Rosalie will have to wait a little longer!" she yelled back, despite my pout.

All this fuss, just to go see a movie. Sometimes I wondered why I bothered rooming with her, but then I remembered our friendship, and I forgave her tendency to overdress, even if she overdressed me too. Today's torture included the 100 dollar Gucci shirt she put on me, with the super tight jeans I really dislike. My dark brown hair was in a simple pony tail, since I still had free reign on my hair.

"Alice, please, for once listen to Bella," begged Rosalie with me. Her light hair was styled into a smoothed side braid, with a dark blue sundress, nicely put with her light skin. I guess she was in a hurry to leave too.

"Just a little more…there! I'm done!" she called, walking out of her room. Well, I had to admit, her outfit was casually perfect. A dark jean miniskirt with a bright yellow off-the-shoulder shirt, yellow, knee length boots, and her hair styled into two, small pony tails. It matched her small frame immensely, and her black hair as well. Even though I wasn't a fan of bright colors, I liked it.

"Good job, Alice," I said appreciatively.

"Thank you," she beamed, grabbing her matching yellow handbag.

"Well, let's go puke our brains out to "Attack of the Creature", she laughed, locking our apartment.

Ever since we had gotten our apartment together, the three of us, everything had seemed to fall into place. It turned out Rosalie and I had more in common then we gave in for, so we had no trouble hanging out anymore. College was going great, and I saw my family every break. Everything was going great.

"Uh, Alice, do we have to take the Porsche?" I asked. I'd rather a car more discreet, but Alice loved attention.

"Of course. How else will people know who we are?" she asked, teasing.

In annoyance, I got into the back seat, and waited for us to arrive.

Twenty minutes later, we got a flat tire. Since where we were going to college was more rural, there wouldn't be another passing car for about thirty minutes. Also, it had begun to rain.

"Great, now we're stuck," I muttered, afraid to go out.

"Let me call for help, maybe they can get here fast," said Alice, dialing for a tow service.

"I'd help, but it's raining, and I don't want to get wet," said Rosalie, our favorite mechanic.

"It's alright; I'd feel the same anyway," I answered, looking out the window.

"Dammit, no service," cried Alice in frustration, putting her cell phone down.

"Well, maybe there's a service station around here," I offered.

"Maybe…" Alice was about to say when she was cut off by a tapping sound on her window.

"I hope it's an officer," I said.

Alice rolled down the window, and we looked out in astonishment.

Authors Note:

Not a lot of action, I know, but if you'd like me to continue, you can read chapter 2 or leave a comment. This is my first Twilight fanfic, so tell me if you like it or not. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Together Chpt. 2

Chapter 2- Finding Something

Edwards POV

"The game starts in an hour, what are you waiting for?" I asked Jasper in annoyance.

"For Emmett to put down his food and dress," replied Jasper in the same tone I had used.

"Emmett, will you hurry up, I don't want to miss anything!" I yelled at him.

"Alright pretty boy wait," he said, putting on his sneakers. I swear, living with Emmett was next to impossible, but he was a loyal friend, including Jasper. I was glad to get a room with them. We all needed each other.

"All right, let's get going," he said, locking our apartment.

We climbed into my silver Volvo, not the manliest of cars, but better then most. I drove for a good hour before we reached the stadium.

4 Hours Later

"That was an awesome game!" exclaimed Emmett enthusiastically.

"Eh, I've see better," said Jasper, looking bored.

"Well, I liked it. Especially when that klutzy cheerleader what's-her-face started flirting with Edward. That was a great laugh!" Emmett yelled, making me irritated.

"Her name was Lauren, I think. Maybe Laura. She was annoying. Infuriatingly so," I grumbled. During the half time, Lauren had purposely drifted to my end of the sidelines so she could practically shove her butt at my face, making me very angry, and almost yelling at her to leave me alone. She then proceeded to blow me kisses in a sick manner, making me almost vomit, and almost causing Emmett and Jasper to have a heart attack to laughing so hard.

"Well, she served for embarrassing entertainment. Sure you didn't like that?" teased Jasper with a silly grin on his face.

"Oh, shut up," I grumbled, trying not to smack him.

"Hey, look ahead," called Emmett, pointing out a bright yellow car in front of us. Even in the rain, it was visible to see it had a flat.

"Should we pull over and help whoever's inside?" asked Jasper.

"Well, guess we should. Maybe they really need help," I said, pulling over.

Grabbing an umbrella, we got out and walked to the car. Jasper held the umbrella while I tapped on the glass. The windows were tinted, so I couldn't see very well. When the window rolled down, I was greeted by a pretty, black haired girl, looking astonished. Along with her were two others, a blonde, and a dark brunette with very inquisitive eyes.

"Umm, excuse us; we were wondering if you needed any help? My name is Edward, by the way, and this is Emmett, and Jasper," I said, pointing to Emmett and Jasper.

"Actually, we were just calling a tow company, but I have now signal, so you showed up just in time. Thank you," said the girl in a chirpy voice.

"Well, would you like to wait in our car while we take a look?" I asked her.

"Yes, that'd be nice," she said, looking relieved.

Quickly so as not to get them wet, Jasper took the black haired girl in his umbrella, Emmett took the blonde, which leaved me with the brunette.

"What's your name?" I asked her. She had a light flush to her ivory skin. Her hair was simple, but it smelled like strawberries. This umbrella was small, but it didn't bother me, to my surprise.

"My name is Bella," she said.

"Edward," I said, taking her hand and kissing it in a gentlemanly fashion. Her cheeks turned a darker shade, and that attracted me to her more.

When we got to the car, we let them in, and went to see what we could do for their car.

"Dude, that blonde is hot! Her name's Rosalie, and I swear, she makes models look like the ugly duckling," exclaimed Emmett while I looked for a jack.

"The black haired girl's name is Alice; she's very interesting," Jasper mused as he looked at the tire.

"Well, the brunette is Bella, and, she's, uh, very attractive looking," I said, trying not to turn pink.

"Ooh, Eddie has a crush!" yelled Emmett as he ambushed me.

"Knock it off, you'd think she's pretty too," I defended myself.

"Yeah, she's okay. I still say Rosalie is hot," he laughed.

"Hey, I found something," Jasper called to us.

We quickly hurried over to him and found a surprising object.


	3. Chapter 3

Together Chpt. 3

Chpt. 3- Knife

Bella's POV

"Oh my gosh," Alice cried the moment the boys had left.

"Those boys are so handsome! Especially Jasper," she said dreamily.

"I'd prefer Emmett, but that's my opinion," Rosalie said, laughing.

"Edward was very kind," I said shyly.

"Don't lie, I saw how he kissed your hand," said Alice happily.

"It was a friendly gesture, not a big deal," I said, my cheeks flaming.

"Yeah, right," said Alice with a knowing look.

"Hey, what are they staring at?" asked Rosalie, bringing us out of the argument. She was referring to the boys outside obviously.

"I don't know. Want to go ask?" I asked her.

"Let's let Bella ask. She's closer to the door anyway," said Alice with a sly smile.

"No, no, I'll go," declared Rosalie, getting out.

Pouting at Rosalie for not going with her plan, Alice followed her. By then, the rain had stopped, so we didn't need the umbrella's anymore. . In shock, I followed them too.

"What are you looking at boys?" asked Rosalie calmly.

"Well, we found this knife under your tire," said Jasper, looking a bit shocked.

"Why would there be a knife under our tire? We don't carry weapons," said Alice.

When I saw the knife, it looked pretty old. I wandered to look at our tire, and I saw a deep gash in it. The gash looked pretty scary, but maybe someone had just dropped it.

"Hey," cried Edward.

"I see a light in the forest," he said to everyone.

"Well, let's see if they can help us," said Emmett as he began to walk towards the light.

"Are you sure we should go in there? It looks pretty dangerous," I said shyly. Who knew what was in there, and I didn't want to find out.

"It's alright, I'll protect you from any monsters," Edward teased, but he looked pretty serious. So serious, I believed him without another thought.

"Alright then, let's go," said Rosalie, grabbing on to Emmett's arm for warmth. We locked our cars, and began to walk. The night had gotten late, and it had turned pretty cold. I shivered slightly as we entered the forest, and I felt a warm cloth onto my back. Edward had put his jacket on top of me, and I instantly felt warmer, and not just from the jacket.

As we entered the forest, I heard all kinds of creepy sounds, and each sound made my heart start faster. And each time Edward would touch my arm in a comforting gesture. Alice and Rosalie were practically hanging on to whoever they were with for dear life. Finally, after a twenty minute walk, we reached a small cabin. There was a light on inside, and we could only assume it was because someone was inside. Carefully, Emmett walked up to the door and knocked. When he hit the door, it instantly opened, as if unlocked. Giving us a shrug, he opened the door, and walked inside. We followed him, and the inside was so strange. It looked more like a luxury hotel then a cabin. The walls were made to look like wood, or so I was guessing, and the floor was a deep cream carpeting. It looked very…nice. The kind you were afraid to mess up for fear of ruining the picture.

"Well this is…unexpected," said Alice quietly, taking a few steps into the room.

"Yeah. Are we anywhere close to a resort?" asked Jasper.

"Not that I know of," replied Edward quietly.

Everyone else stepped into the room, when, suddenly, the door slammed behind us. Before I had a chance to look, the room was filled with a strange scent. Before anyone could say anything, my head felt slightly clouded, and I felt dizzy. I was about to cry out, when my feet let me go and I collapsed to the ground. I heard more fall to the floor before I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

BPOV

"Ung, where am I?" I asked woozily. A sharp pain ran up my arms as I tried to move them. My legs felt as if they were on fire as well. As the heavy sensation left my eyelids, I gasped. I was bound in a tight rope, and my hands were chaffed behind my back. I looked next to me, and Alice was in the same position, as was Rosalie. When I looked a t the wall, I saw the guys, hanging from ropes, tied to the wall. I was about to scream, when Alice and Rosalie woke up too.

"Ung, Bella? Where are we?" asked Alice, before she hissed in pain, realizing how badly she was tied up.

"I don't know, but I'm really scared," I said, gasping when my rope bit in deeper to my foot.

"Bella, Alice? Why am I tied up?" asked Rosalie woozily.

"I'd like to know too…" said Alice slowly.

"Bella, Alice?" called Edward.

"What are we doing hanging from a wall?" asked Jasper, waking up at the same time as Edward.

"Ugh, I'm not answering that question again," I muttered.

Emmett woke up next, and looked around in shock, before gasping at what he realized was causing him the pain.

I tried to move around a little, but every time caused me more pain then I had originally experienced. Finally, I just gave up and lied down.

I was about to ask anyone if they had an idea, when a door opened, and I heard two pairs of footsteps enter from the kitchen. Then I heard one of them speak.

"Bella, baby, how's it going?" asked a tall, blond haired boy…

"Mike Newton!?" everyone exclaimed.

"With the help of a friend," came out none other then, Eric Yorkey.

"Mike, why are you here?" I asked him.

"Well, to be blunt, I led you all here, put the gas in the room, tied you up, and have you where you are now, my dear," he said, a sly smile on his face.

"Don't forget who popped the tire with the knife," exclaimed Eric, waving something sharp close to the door.

"Shut up," Mike snapped at Eric, making me flinch at his harsh tone.

"Anyway, do you remember, Bella, a certain blonde haired boy asked you to the dance, and you refused?" he asked me.

"Well, I," I was about to respond when he interrupted me.

"Sixty two times," he said bitterly, insanity written clearly on his face.

"Add me, and you get about more then two hundred times, since high school!" yelled Eric suddenly.

"So all of this is for revenge then?" asked Alice, surprise on her face.

"Exactly, shrimp," sneered Mike. I heard a growl from the wall, and I saw Jasper look as if he could kill Mike.

"So, this is all for revenge then, is it? Not very smart. I'd call it immature, don't you think so Emmett," said Edward, looking calm, but I could see the anger in his eyes.

"Very. Much," said Emmett, looking really, really pissed off.

"Well, if you mess with Bella, you mess with Alice and I as well," said Rosalie angrily.

"Add me, and you're outnumbered," added Edward.

"SHUT UP! All of you, you are missing one important detail; you are all tied up. Besides, you haven't even heard what we were going to do to all of you yet," said Eric, rubbing his hands together, his eyes hungry.

"What are you going to do to us?" whispered Rosalie, the tone of her voice changing to fear.

"Well, considering we've wanted to date Bella since high school, we were thinking, rape?" said Eric nastily.

I stared speechless at the two horrible guys in front of me. Rape? I had turned them down because I didn't like them, and they were going to rape me? This could not me happening, it just couldn't.

"You will not touch one hair on her head while I am here!" said Edward menacingly.

"Oh, but you haven't even heard the best part. After Bella's done, we might as well finish off the other two girls in this room," said Mike, gesturing to Alice and Rosalie.

"NO WAY ARE YOU HAVING SEX WITH Rosalie!" yelled Emmett, struggling against his rope. If looks could kill…

"As with Alice," said Jasper, his eyes practically screaming how much in pain he was in.

"I swear, Mike, these guys are getting on my nerves. I can't wait until we show them how sharp the knives are in the kitchen. Then maybe they'd shut up," said Eric, looking at them menacingly.

I heard all my friends scream as they tried to find a way out of the ropes they were in. Emmett was trying to bite it, but he couldn't reach, and Jasper was moving his hands, crying out when he made a wrong move. Edward was looking at Eric as if he was going to murder him, if it wasn't for the rope. Alice and Rosalie had tears in their eyes, and were looking hopelessly at the guy they had a crush on. It took Emmett and Jasper a moment to give them the same look.

"Eric, shall we?" Mike asked, gesturing to me.

"We shall," he said, grabbing my hair and pulling it, making me yell in pain.

Tears formed in my eyes as I mouthed the words "help" to Edward. When I saw the look in Edward's eyes, I knew he was feeling my pain too. I knew it was irrational, but at that moment, as I was looking into Edward's eyes, I knew I loved him. I had only known him for about 2 or 3 hours, but I knew I did. I also knew that when Mike and Eric took me wherever they were taking me, I'd miss him greater then any other pain I'd felt in my whole life. I gave him one last pleading look as Mike dragged me to the back room, where I wasn't sure if I would come back out alive or not.


	5. Chapter 5

Together Chpt. 5

EdPOV

I hated Mike and Eric. No, hate wasn't a strong enough word. I loathed them. The moment the words "rape escaped from their lips I knew I would destroy them. Emmett and Jasper felt the same, I was sure.

"Eric, shall we?" Mike asked in that stupid whiney voice of his.

"We shall," said Eric, taking Bella away. When I saw the look in Bella's beautiful brown eyes, I was done. I seriously wanted to hurt Eric farther then anything he would have ever felt. The look she gave me, and the way she pleaded "help" would have killed me on the spot. I started thrashing violently from the ropes tying me to the wall. She was beautiful, friendly, adorable, and I would not have her taken away from me. The last sneer that Mike gave me made me yell at him in fury; I looked like a mad man to him.

When Mike and Eric had left the room to god-knows-where, the pain finally hit too hard, and tears formed in my eyes. I wasn't the only one. Alice and Rosalie were crying too.

"Bella, bella, bella, bella…" cried Alice, sobbing.

"What are we going to do?" shivered Rosalie, looking at Emmett.

"We have to get Bella out of there before they manage to undress her," I said, trying to find a way out.

When I looked to my right, I saw a piece of broken glass, and from my point of view, it looked pretty sharp. A plan formed.

"Alice, do you think you can crawl to the piece of glass over there and give it to me?" I asked her, desperation clear in my voice.

"Well," she sniffed, looking around.

"I can try," she said, moving her hips and knees towards the glass. It wasn't that far away from where she was, but I wanted her to try and hurry as soon as she could. Her small figure worked pretty well, and after five minutes, she reached it.

"All right Alice!" said Emmett quietly. No one wanted to risk being caught by the vultures in the other room.

Carefully, Alice arranged the piece through her teeth, and crawled towards me. When I glanced at Jasper, I could see he was hoping she wouldn't swallow it.

After another five minutes, Alice reached me. Then I remembered a problem: I was on the wall, and she was on the floor.

"Um, Edward, how do I get up there?" she asked, her face to the floor.

"Do you think you climb up through the wall?" I asked her, using my head to gesture to the wall.

"Well, I can try," she said as she shimmied up the wall. Very carefully, the glass still between her teeth, she arched her back towards the wall, and climbed up. We were all waiting anxiously, wondering if she could do it. Finally, after ten minutes, she reached the edge of my right arm.

"God Alice. Now, try to put the glass in my hand," I said as she maneuvered her mouth close to my hand. A little bit more and… she had it!

When she had it in my hand, she let go and slunk to the floor in exhaustion.

"Edward, you so owe me. That was worse then the time Rosalie dared me to play stripper on a concrete wall," she whispered, her eyes closed in her being tired.

"I'd like to see that," I heard Jasper mutter, his eyes closed.

Scoffing at Jasper, I aimed the glass at the rope binding on my wrist. After a while, the rope loosened, and my right arm was free. Moving it around a bit, I cut my other hand free before proceeding to Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie.

"Oh, Jasper!" Alice cried as she put her hands around his neck. When she realized what she had done, she quickly let go and blushed. Then Jasper returned the hug to her. Rosalie looked shyly at Emmett before he grabbed her in a tight hug. She squeaked in surprise, but hugged him back.

"Um, if I can interrupt, Bella is still trapped, and it's been about twenty minutes!" I said, looking annoyed at the two couples.

"Oh my gosh, Bella!" cried Alice as she ran for the room where they had taken her.

"Wait, Alice, if they have a weapon, we're done for," said Jasper, holding onto her hand.

"Okay, here's what we can do. Emmett, Jasper, go find a weapon in the kitchen. Alice, Rosalie, you go find help," I said, gesturing to everyone.

"But what about you guys?" asked Rosalie, moving her eyes to Emmett.

"We'll be alright. You two take our car and try to find a police officer or ranger as soon as you can," I said, trying to push them out the door.

"Wait," said Emmett as he grabbed Rosalie in a tight hug. After the hug, he kissed her full on the lips. Rosalie, still in shock, stared at Emmett adoringly. Alice stared at the two, before Jasper wound his hands tightly around her little waist and kissed her cheek. Alice moved her head to kiss lips, and he returned it gratefully.

"Okay, you had a moment now hurry!" I said quietly as Alice and Rosalie left.

"Alright, I found some knives, and a small gun," said Jasper, tossing me the gun.

"Excellent," I said. Quietly, we took off our shoes and walked gently to the room where Bella was in.


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

When we left the living room, I started to cry harder. Then I felt a sharp pain in my left cheek, and realized Mike had just slapped me.

"Stop crying, bitch," he snapped, making me wince again.

I willed myself to stop crying, thinking about how it would hurt more if he slapped me again. They led me through a long hallway, the sides adorned with pictures of wildlife. I noticed one happy looking doe with her husband. This was far from a happy looking time.

After five minutes, we arrived at a door with the words "bedroom' in Braille on it, like it belonged to someone who couldn't see. Eric slipped in a key, and opened the door. Mike grabbed my waist, pushed me in, and I fell on the floor, looking at them terrified.

"Well, well, tables turned now, isn't it?" asked Eric, waving a piece of rope with his hand. I really hoped that wasn't to strangle me.

"Alright, alright, you have me," I muttered silently.

"Good, now, let's start this slooooow," Mike said, stretching the word out.

"First, you're gonna do a little strip show for us. Then, each of us gets a turn. After that, well, we bring in the girls, and they get their turn too," said Eric evilly, looking thrilled at their plan.

"I. Will. Not. Do. Anything. For. YOU!" I said menacingly. Then I felt a hard pain in my stomach, and knew that Eric had kicked me in the gut.

"You sure about that now, bitch?" he sneered, taking my lips and kissing them hard. It hurt to point of me sobbing, and when he let go, I tasted blood on my lips. Great, on top of a strip show I was about to faint too. I tried my hardest not to loose consciousness. This was the last place I needed that.

As Eric untied my bonds, I thought of running out the door, or screaming. Then I felt a sharp point against my back. Eric was holding a knife to my back, knowing I planned escape.

"Alright, begin," called Mike, sitting on a chair.

Slowly, trying to bide my time, I took off my shoes. Then, with equal slowness, my socks. That alone took about five minutes. The next five I concentrated on removing my heavy jacket. The boys were getting impatient, but I needed more time. Then, I remembered my earrings, and removed those too. Then my necklace and my hair tie. That had taken five more minutes. That left me with my jeans, shirt, and underwear. Mike and Eric began to smile, because they knew that was what I had left.

Slowly, I had my top raised to my bellybutton, when the door slammed open, and Edward burst in, carrying a gun.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am so, so, sooo sorry it took so long. I have excuses, but you just probably want to yell at me, or hit me with a shovel for taking so long. I am so sorry you had to wait for almost a month. I'll shut up now so you can read it. Please leave a review. Thank you. :)**

* * *

"What the hell?!" screamed Mike as he looked at the spot where Edward was standing. His face needed just one word to describe it: furious.

"Stay away from Bella," Edward told Mike, his voice menacing. I quickly pulled my shirt back down. I felt relief flood me; until I felt the sharp pain against my back.

"One more step and Bella gets a knife through her stomach," warned Eric, holding the knife behind my back. It felt like a needle was poking me, only larger, and about to spill my blood.

When Edward realized what was behind me, he quickly dropped his hand. Eric smiled smugly as he did the unthinkable: he pushed his hand under my shirt. His hands were warm; too warm, and I felt digusted.

I hissed in anger, wanting to smack him, and Edward looked the same. My eyes filled with worry as I felt the knife press harder, and I wanted to scream.

Mike stepped sublty closer to Edward, but Edward was smarter. He grabbed Mike's arm and twisted it behind his back. He then pulled the gun at Mike's head, the anger plain on his face.

"Hurt Bella, and your freind won't live much longer," Edward countered, Mike's smug smile turning to fear.

"What do I care about blonde boy? He's just a pawn. Kill for all I give a damn for," said Eric, holding me closer. I felt his hand inching towards my bra.

I looked at Edward for help, hoping he had a plan. When I looked at him, I saw his knee subtly inching back, as if he were to hit someone behind him. I got it then.

I took a deep breath, raised my knee forward, and before Eric could ask what was going on, shoved my foot back with as much force as I could create, hitting him in the groin. I heard him moan in pain, and I felt him hit the floor, the knife with him.

I turned around, and his face was red in fury and pain, his hands clutching his groin. I slowly stepped backwards, afraid he would get back up and hurt me.

When I turned to face Edward, he was smiling a crooked smile, and my heart almost melted. Then I remembered who he was holding, and I turned to glare at Mike. His face held three emotions: shock, denial, and surrender.

The door burst open again, and Emmett and Jasper came in, bearing kitchen knives. They looked around the room, and their fearful expressions turned to relief when they saw who was alright. Then I remembered.

"Where are Alice and Rosalie?" I asked, my heart starting to quicken.

"They're both fine. They just went for help," replied Jasper, making me calm down. I instantly felt better, and looked at Mike again.

"Let's tie them up Jazz," said Emmett as he walked towards Eric, putting his hands behind his back. He tied his legs after. Edward helped Jasper to tie up Mike as well, and when we were sure they coudn't get out, I asked another question.

"What are we going to do to them?" I asked, knowing Edward wouldn't let them go without a little revenge.

"I was thinking drowning them, or at least punching them once," said Edward, looking menacingly at the two. Mike cringed in fear, and I thought I heard Eric cuss.

"I go first," said Emmett. I wanted to laugh at how optimistic he sounded. Punching them didn't sound like a bad idea.

"Unless you object, Bella," Edward said, looking at me.

"Umm, just don't kill them," I squeeked, not wanting to look at him in the eyes. His green, beautiful, emerald eyes.

I snapped out of it as I heard a grunt, a yell, and a thrust. I closed my eyes, not wanting to hear the cries, even of I knew they deserved it.

After five minutes, we heard a door slam open, and someone scream,"Police.

I let out a deep breath, and ran downstairs, the guys behind me.


	8. Chapter 8

EPOV

"Yes officer. Their names are Mike Newton and Eric… Bella, what's his last name again?" I asked her. We were giving the names to Officer Louna, and her amazingly quick police team. They already Mike and Eric in the car, bound tightly, wondering where the bruises and bloody noses had come from…

"Eric's last name is Yorkie," she said stiffly, as if the very thought of the name gave her a headache. I couldn't agree more with her.

"Thank you. We'll be in contact to discuss the incident, and the terms of your suing against the two," Officer Louna said. She shook both our hands, and went on with the search for evidence. They had already done a thorough examination of everyone, so we were free to leave and change. I couldn't imagine how Bella felt, but I knew it wasn't good. Just looking at her now I saw she looked tired, and disgusted.

"Would you like me to carry you back to the car?" I offered, hoping she'd say yes, but knowing she wasn't that bold to let me. We barely knew each other. Still, I did want to get to know her better.

I noticed her blush, and smiled a crooked smile. I knew that smile only shined when I was truly happy. This was one of those times, now that she and I were almost alone.

"Uh, umm, I can walk myself," she stammered, obviously flustered. I caught sight of Emmett waving at me, and when I looked, I saw he had one hand tight around Rosalie's waist, the other waving at me to kiss Bella. Rosalie had the same look. I grimaced, not wanting to make a fool of myself, but knowing I really did want that.

"Let me at least walk you too our car. We can give you a ride home," I said, taking her hand in a friendly gesture. She blushed again, and I so badly wanted to stroke her cheek, but made do with walking with her. We were completely alone now in the forest.

"Thank you for saving me," she said quietly, almost a whisper.

"I didn't do much. I just caught Mike so you could knee Eric. I never knew you were so strong," I teased, playing with her fingers.

"I didn't do much. It was your idea. If you hadn't had burst in at the right time, I would have been exposed by then," she said, grimacing again at the memory.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. If anyone ever tries to hurt you again…" I trailed off, knowing she knew what I was about to say.

"Is there anything I can do to thank you for saving me?" she asked, her eyes wondering as she looked at me.

I decided to be bold.

"You can kiss me," I said, casting my eyes downward. I waited for her to recoil, and I felt her hand let go of mine. I waited for her to say the harsh words, or at least to laugh at me, when I felt a small, warm hand on my cheek.

I turned my face to look into her chocolate brown eyes, when my lips were greeted with hers.

I could feel the blush on her cheeks as she closed her eyes. She was stiff, as if she thought I were going to let go. As if _that_ were a possibility, I thought sarcastically.

I wound my hand around her waist, and took her right hand in my own. She slowly but tentatively put her hands around my neck, her hands warm. I settled deeper into the kiss, knowing she wouldn't let go.

We kissed, until we let go for air, and even that didn't stop us from kissing again. I was suddenly glad the two vultures had kidnapped us.

I wouldn't have met the most perfect girl in the world to be with.


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

"This is what you wanted?" I breathed, after we let go of our embrace. The cold air didn't seem to touch us as we were settled into each others arms, the moon hung above us.

"Yes. This is exactly what I wanted," Edward said, holding me closer, his green eyes burning into mine with an intensity strong enough to put a house on fire.

I was officially happy now, regardless of what had happened a little over an hour ago. I put my head upon his chest, and we stood that way for about fifteen minutes before I looked up at him.

"Shall we go back to the car?" he said, taking my hand and kissing it.

"I guess so," I said, leaning into his shoulder. His warmth made me feel better, and we walked for a time before we finally arrived at his car.

"When can I see you again?" he asked me, playing with my hair. He smelled so good from where I was, and I felt wonderful against his chest, as if could conquer anything. So this is what love felt like.

"Every day," I said truthfully, kissing him again. We continued to kiss, until Rosalie and Alice appeared with Emmett and Jasper. I was guessing they had gotten the man they had wanted, considering the guys were holding them by the waist. Rosalie gave me a great smile, and Alice all but broke out into song when she saw how close I was holding Edward. My cheeks grew warm as I looked down, and I felt my eyelashes touching my cheekbones in a funny way.

"Let's go home," I said, letting Edward open the car door for me. He gave me one last kiss before I crawled into the passenger seat of his warm Volvo. Alice's yellow car had been taken to a tow shop a couple of minutes ago, so we would go the pick it up in the morning. The six of us.

When everyone was in the car, Edward drove off, the six of us talking and laughing as if we had been friends since junior high. In a way, it felt like we had.

When things had quieted down after a while, I started thinking more seriously about today. I had been almost raped and murdered by two jealous creeps who couldn't contain their horny selves. I met Edward, Jasper, and Emmett, three good guys who had saved our lives, and had even met my first "real" love.

I glanced at everyone in the back, Rosalie had her head on Emmett's well-muscled chest while Alice was basically on Jasper's lap, his cheek on the top of her head.

I looked at Edward last, and he gave me another heart-melting crooked smile, my now-favorite. He pecked my cheek softly before focusing his eyes on the road again.

I laid my cheek against the cool window, not bothering to wonder what would happen the next day. As long as I had my new circle of friends, the next day would unwind as it pleased.

I drifted off to a much-needed sleep, dreaming of Edward and his emerald eyes.

* * *

**A/N: The end, folks. Thanks to everyone for reviewing, and I'm sorry if this didn't end to someone's liking. :) Thanks again to everyone who read this story. **


End file.
